New Moon
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: The future they all knew will not come to pass. The goddess that protects the Earth has returned for the final battle between the gods and humans. Can humans truly beat the wills of the gods?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not rich enough to own my own life it seems. Do not own any of the characters or stories from Sailor Moon or Saint Seiya.

~ Melancholy is this writer's muse. ~

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The future they all knew will not come to pass. The goddess that protects the Earth has returned for the final battle between the gods and humans. Can humans truly beat the wills of the gods?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX

12 years ago. Italy. December 24

"Oh, look Hyperion, isn't she beautiful. Our dearest wish has finally come true." A woman in her mid-20's with a peculiar hairstyle that look like buns with long silver streamers look up at the golden tanned man.

"She is beautiful Serenity. Our child. Born from our love. We have waited so long for such a blessing." The tanned man replied, sitting next to the silver haired woman.

"Let us enjoy our remaining time with her." Deep sadness crept into those beautiful blue orbs. And his heart clenched tightly in his chest. He had not lived long enough to give her their child. And they could not remain long in this world with their child. The high gods were just not allowed to live a normal human life. They had duties, rules to obey, and a cosmic law that needed to be kept. "Yes, let us enjoy this mundane mortal life while we can. Give her all the love we can give so that she can stay strong in her trials to come."

"Oh. . . Hyperion. Why is fate so cruel? All I ever wanted was to live a normal happy life with you. I would through away this godhood so quick for this chance."

"I know my love, I know. But the heaven needs the sun and the moon. Let us believe in her. She is strong." And he chuckled deeply in his chest, "She is our daughter after all. And you did well with your daughter Serenity III. She saved the world at so young an age."

She looked with him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Hyperion. I was so lonely without you. And I so wanted a child, so very, very much."

"Shhh my darling. I understand. Believe me, I understand. But that is the past. This is the present. We have our wish. Even if it will be for a short period of time." He held her close in his arms, his beautiful silver wife, and his new born daughter in her arms. "What will you name her? Serenity IV?" He couldn't help but chuckle at that? "Or maybe Hyperia? I think your name sounds better then mines though."

She giggled in his arms, kissing her daughter on her forehead, and gazed at her new daughter. The child looked back with eyes of deep gold with swirls of blues and green. A creamy tanned baby with soft curls of brown reds and streaks of gold in her hair squealed for her mother's milk. "Aria. Aria Serenity will be her name."

"Aria. She will have a beautiful voice then. She will have many admirers after her . . . I don't think I'll like that." He muttered under his breath, and his wife laughed.

There was a knock on the door, and 4 young boys in their tweens entered.

"Come in." The man answered. Moving to the side so his wife can see who had come in. "I've rescued them from limbo, given them a new chance, they are to be Aria's protectors till They come."

Serenity's eyes widen. "They are."

"Now there dear. You know now that the ones from the past were mere clones. The originals died that day. They were unable to be reborn because of that witch's curse. They were good men, they will protect our Aria when we are gone."

The four boys kneeled before the two couple. The eldest with the silver hair lifted his head and looked at them. Eyes filled with determination. "We were weak to her magic, and for that we have caused you and your family great pain. But please, give us one more chance. We will grow stronger. We will protect our new master with our lives." With his proclamation the other three behind him nodded and lifted their heads to look at the couple with determination burning in their young eyes.

"So young. So pure of heart." She nodded her head. "Come. Meet your new master, your princess." They gathered around her, making funny faces to the cooing baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

12 years later. Elysion (I've decided Elysion is Endymion's home from the past, and Elysian Fields is the place where the god Hades resides. *the thereafter place*)

"Apollyion? Apollyion? Are you still here old friend?" A young girl enters Elysion from a gold white mist.

Bewildered at the intrusion the Priest of Elysion confronts the girl. "Who are you? This is no place for mortals like you to dwell!"

"Ah, you're a priest?" She frowned as she looked at the young man. "You are not Apollyion. Where is he? I cannot sense his presence here."

Helios frowned looking at her. How did she knew about his mentor, his father? "Who are you?"

Behind him the Maenads came running, apparently happy to see the guest. "My Lady! You are back! You are back!"

Now Helios was even more confused. The Maenads that had barely ever talked to anyone but him, were talking to a complete stranger. "Just what is going on here? Who is she Maenads?"

The Maenads who were currently hugging and kissing the Lady had stopped and looked at the priest, looking rather upset. "You cannot tell Master? It is bright as day who the Lady is."

He looked. Suddenly shocked. The hairstyle was familiar. Princess Serenity and his little lady both had the same hairstyle. But she was different. Something about her set her apart with the princess and his lady. Frowning he closed his eyes, concentrated. And he saw it. No, he felt it. Felt who she is. In her tiny body, the entirety of the cosmos blazed with life. Color drained from his face. How could he not know? He fell to his knees apologizing. "F-Forgive me goddess. For my rudeness against you."

The young woman, no child giggled. "It's quite alright. Elysion isn't a place ordinary humans can come to after all. It must have been a shock seeing a stranger here. But, young priest. Where is Apollyion? I need Nike back."

He bowed his head low. "Father, I mean Priest Apollyion has passed many years ago goddess. I am the new Priest of Elysion now."

Saddness crept in her eyes. A shimmering gold with hues of swirling blues and greens. "I am sorry to hear that. He was, a very dear man to me. So. . .that many years has passed since my last reincarnation then."

A moment of silence grew between them as they remembered the former priest.

She shook her head. "Well then, young priest. I am sure you know why I am here for?"

He nods his head, then frowned. "Nike, she has changed her form goddess. She has taken the form of a crystal, and is currently with the former prince of the earth protecting the Earth."

"Ah, the royal family has taken guardianship of Nike then?" She tilted her head in question.

"Yes goddess. They have protected the Earth from inside Elysion in the past. Nike wanted to help them, therefore changed her form to hide her identity."

She closed her eyes, "I see. Then we must retrieve her. I cannot fight Him without her."

Helios nodded, "Yes goddess, I will show you to them. It will be hard. They had come to believe they own the golden crystal. Knowing them, they might think you're an enemy. Let me go first."

"Where are they young priest?"

"Japan my goddess, in a place called Azuba."

"Ah, Japan. I have always wanted to go there."

"If I may, my goddess. May I ask a question?"

The girl tilted her head towards him, "Of course. What is it young priest?"

"Why is a goddess in a human body?"

She smiled at him, "Because, I plan on finishing this age old war here and now."

Helios was confused, from all his learnings from his father, the former priest. The war between the goddess and her uncle has been going on since Earth came into existence. Gods cannot die, therefore the war is everlasting. It was just how it was. That was reality. "Pardon?"

She only gave him a short lived smile before sadness covered her face. "So many has died for the sake of love and peace. My soldiers, my saints, they give up their lives for the future without a backward glance. This time, I will fight alongside them. I will end this war once and for all." She let out a deep sigh, and muttered softly, "And we grow weary."

She reached out her hand to him, "Will you come with me young priest? Watch the new dawn with me?"

He reached out without thinking, "But I am not allowed to leave this place."

"I give you permission. Your duty is to watch, and remember, and retell our story in the future."

"As you wish goddess. I will be with you till the end." And he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

What was I thinking starting this? Oh well, I'm working on the second chapter as you read. I wonder if I should keep this in Sailor Moon or put it in Cross-overs? So many changes has happened since the last time I wrote in Fanfiction.

As you can guess. Queen Serenity was given life for a moment to bear a child who will one day be a goddess. (You need a god, to make another god for all I know.) If you ever watched Saint Seiya you know why. I bet you're asking, is that Usagi's dad too? No. Nope. Serenity (Usagi) was born through the power of the crystal and Queen Serenity, that's what I think.

Anyways. Let me know what you think? Should I continue? No point finishing chapter two if no one's going to read it, ne? (Thinking of working on Silver Moon, Golden Sun again. Well I'm going to Try)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: With my money I can't own nada. I do not own the characters in Sailor Moon or Saint Seiya universe. The rest are all my originals. (Hopefully)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Japan, home of the outer scouts:

"Hotaru! We're leaving! Are you ready?!" A turquoise young woman called from the bottom of the stairs.

Hotaru stared at nothing in peculiar. Something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it. But something was coming. And she had to stay here. "You two can go ahead. I'll follow after you later!" She looked down at her adopted mother.

"Hotaru. We can't just leave you by yourself. What's the matter?" A lithe sandy blonde came by her room, peering in. "Is something..coming?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. I'll be fine. You two go ahead." Then she smiled. "And save me something to eat till I get there."

The two elder senshi chuckled, but they seem concerned on leaving the youngest senshi alone.

"I'll be fine Haruka papa, Michiru mama. I'll be there. I promise. Trust me. Okay?"

They heeded her word. There was no point in asking the mysterious senshi of Saturn. It must be something only she knew. They would eventually find out later, hopefully.

"If you say so. Make sure you lock up." Haruka petted her head before waving good-bye.

"Of course." Hotaru smiled as she watched them leave.

As soon as they left, she felt it. An old familiar presence. Family. She turned around with a smile on her face. "Athena."

And a girl's voice answered back, "Persephone."

Both ran into each other's arms. Hugging and crying.

"You're here, Athena. It's been so long."

"It has, hasn't it Persephone."

Deep purple eyes stared into gold ones.

"You're human." Hotaru exclaimed.

The girl giggled, "So are you."

"That's because in this age, I'm a senshi." Hotaru pouted at the young girl.

The girl smiled, "Well, in this time, I'm ending this war."

Hotaru looked at her in shocked, her mouth opened, then shut. Then tears falls uncontrollably. "No! You can't! Athena! Please! Think this over! Going to war, in a human body, who knows what repercussions you'll have to go through!"

"We know."

Hotaru stared now, "We?"

The girl nodded, "We decided this at our last reincarnation. We are tired, Persephone. This endless war the fate locked us in."

"Hades . . . agreed?"

The girl miffed at her, "Hades? He's still your husband Persephone. Shouldn't it be hubby, darling, honey buu?"

Hotaru wrinkled her face at her, in mock anger, "I rather call a rat darling then that cold, heartless, insensitive jerk!"

"He still loves you, you know sister."

The senshi of Saturn could only sigh, "I know, I can feel him calling out to me for a while now. So. . This is why." She looked up in anger, "You two plan on wiping each other out just to escape your fate?! That's a coward's way out sister!"

The girl hugged the now angry senshi, stroking her dark hair, "We grow weary of this endless war, he doesn't see the worth of the humans in this world, in ever incarnation he's been through, all he's seen is hate and war, greed and death. He wants to wipe them out completely. And I am the goddess that protects humanity, I can't allow him to do that, in my heart, I know there are good ones, as well as bad, but they do not deserve complete eradication. It never ends. We are gods, we are eternal, and therefore this war will never end. This was the only way we can think to stop this cycle."

Hotaru cups the girl's cheek with both her hand, "Death isn't the answer sister, even if it's fake. Sure, the war may end, between you to. But that's only temporary. Light and dark, good and bad needs to exist to maintain balance. I know it, you know it, hell the bastard knows that."

This time the girl pouts, "Persephone, language, if your mother was here ummtthh!" Hotaru had cupped the girls mouth quickly, "Shhh, don't jinx me sister!"

Both the girls leaned their foreheads against each other.

"The future you saw will not come to pass you know." The girl said.

"I know, it ends the moment Hades is revived. I don't mind. I love Usagi dearly, but, everlasting peace is something that shouldn't happen. When darkness fades into nothingness, the light will end up being the one corrupted after all. Light dark, good bad, yin and yang, everything must be in a constant balance. That is the universal rule we gods must abide too. By the way, why on earth are you sporting the moon royal's signature hairstyle sister?"

A smirk crosses the girls tanned face, "Because Selene is my mother."

Hotaru's mouth dropped, "W-what? Seriously? W-wow. Well. . I guess it's better than being fully grown bursting out of someone's head."

Both the girls giggles at old memories.

"We do come out weirdly into the world." The tanned girl responded.

Hotaru made a face, "No, springing out into the world from foams is even more bizarre!"

"I miss this Persephone."

"We will do it more often, I will make it so."

"Goddess, the others will be waiting." A young boy's voice entered.

And when Hotaru looked, "Helios-kun?!"

"Hello Sailor Saturn, or should I say Lady Persephone?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Azuba Park, Cherry Blossom Festival:

The fight with Galaxia ended, and Chaos was weakened greatly to cause problem for a good long while. The sailor senshi were enjoying freedom from fights, and awaiting for Crystal Tokyo to come.

"Odango-atama!" Rei grabbed the food basket from the blonde's hands. "This isn't all for you! And it's too early to eat! Everyone isn't here yet!"

"Whaaa! But I'm hungry Rei-chan!" Usagi wailed.

"Not my problem, really, this happens every time we go to a picnic. If you lay one finger or make one sniff at this basket. I'll tell Mamoru-san not only did you failed another test again, but you gained another 5-10 pounds eating out when you could have been studying!"

"You wouldn't! Hey! I didn't gain no 5-10 pounds!"

"Ha, your skirt's looking a bit tight round your belly, Usagi-chan. I wonder why?" Rei smirked at the blonde.

The blonde unconsciously poke her belly, "I-I'm not fat!"

"Sure you're not."

"But I'm not."

"Hmm, is your zipper coming undone because of your big belly?" Rei peered mockingly.

Usagi zipped her skirt not checking to see if it was zipped or unzipped already. "You're such a meanie Rei-chan!"

"Are they at it again?" Another blonde came into view, a white cat perched on her shoulder.

"Really you two. We'll be sophomores soon. Isn't this getting old and childish already?" Ami replied, her eyes never leaving her book, but by some miracle seem to know where she's going without tripping.

"Whaaa! You to Ami-chan?!" Usagi wailed again. "Why is everyone picking on me?"

Rei huffed, "You're the one . . urgh, never mind. This is getting old." Rei sat back down. Placing the food basket behind her and away from the blonde's reach.

"Where's Mako-chan" Minako asked, looking all around.

"She forgot something at home and went to get it. Leaving me on protect the basket duty." Rei exclaimed. Giving Usagi a glare as she tried to sneak up on her. "Don't even think about it Usagi chan. Mako-chan made this for everyone."

Usagi huffed, folding her arms together, "It's just a little nibble."

"Your nibble is a gigantic bite Usagi."

Minako giggled as she found herself a comfortable spot to sit on. Placing the white cat on her lap, and staring at the wide blue sky. "It sure is peaceful."

All the girls stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky with Minako.

"It sure is." Ami answered back.

"Hopefully no more fighting for a long while. I'd like to graduate and go to college at least." Rei exclaimed.

"Setsuna-san said there will be no more fighting. That Galaxia was the last one." Usagi said.

Rei frowned, even with Setsuna's reassurance. Deep down, she knew that to be a lie. It's not over. Yet at the same time it is. It was hard to explain.

"What's wrong Rei chan?" Usagi saw the faraway look in her friend's eye. As if seeing something she could not see.

"Nothing. It's nothing Usagi chan."

It didn't take long for the rest to come. Mamoru came in shortly with the visiting Chibi-Usa. They both had brought the drinks for the festival. Makoto returned with the forgotten cake. And Haruka and Michiru appeared bringing cute little sandwitches.

"Where's Hotaru-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked the older senshis.

"She said she'll be on her way, didn't say why she'll be late though."

"That's weird. Is. Is something wrong?" It worried her, when the Senshi of Death does something out of the ordinary. It usually meant something was up.

Haruka petted the young rabbit, "She said it was nothing, and to trust her, so let's trust her. Okay?"

"Alright Haruka san."

Then all goes silent, as the inner senshi's looks with wide eyes at 2 men coming into view, they looked like their former enemies Jadeite and Zoisite. Mamoru was clenching and unclenching his hands.

"No. No way. But. We destroyed them." Usagi said wided-eyed. Mamoru had pulled her close to him.

"How is it possible?" Ami replied, removing her glasses.

Makoto couldn't utter a word.

Minako didn't know what to say.

"What's going on?" Haruka demanded. She was ready to fight if needed.

"Haruka, not here. There are too many people." Michiru soothed her lover.

"Gibil! You're going to walk into a tree!" A lithe small man replied as the blonde man with sleepy green eyes wobbled forward holding a big ice box.

The said man, "I know, I know, stop yelling already Lir. Give me a break. I've been working late into the night for the movie!" He yawns hugely. "Just where do you want me to put this down exactly?"

The lithe man with light brown hair looked around. "How about there? It's open and big enough for all of us?" He pointed to the spot right next to the sailor scouts.

"Oh oh, no way. Is this a fight?"

"Usako, calm down. We can't do anything in front of all these people."

"B-But Mamo-chan."

"Be patient Usako. We don't know if it's them."

"Just look at their faces!"

The girls reached out to cover the blonde's mouth before she could say anymore before they neared.

The two stopped under the tree next to them, and the blonde one dropped the ice box down. "Phew. Seriously. Why do you guys make me do the hard work?"

"Because you lost in the draw remember?"

"Drats, me and my luck."

Lir, the lithe one, reached into the back to bring out a checkered blanket out. "Help me with this will you, the others are on their way."

Gibil sighed, "Alright alright, say, Lir? Who's with our Master if not us?"

This seemed to attrack the senshi's attention. As they look at each other in confusion.

"The Master said she'll be fine, she'll be coming after she finish what she needs to do."

Usagi whispered, "Aha. I told you they were still evil. They said Master, and it's a she, it must be that witch Beryl." She grabbed Mamoru's arm and clinged to him tightly. "She won't be getting him this time."

The girls sweat-dropped at Usagi's proclamation. But something was weird. They didn't seem to know them at all.

"Is it just me, or do they seem to not know us? I mean. They already know our identities." Rei asked.

"Hmm, that's true. They don't' seem to know us at all." Ami replied. Maybe it's just coincidence they look like them?

"I don't know you guys. Look." Makoto pointed out to the other two coming. Who clearly look like Kunzite and Nephrite.

Lir looked up, "You're late Sidhe, Enki."

Sidhe, the man with the curly red brown hair raised his hands in defense. "I couldn't get out of the meeting with the designers. They are really starting to get on my nerves."

"And I couldn't just leave the board meeting with possible shareholders." Enki, the tall silver haired man exclaimed. He looked around, then frowned. "Our Master is not here yet?"

Lir and Gibil shook their head.

They had all gathered around their picnic basket, talking amongst themselves. About patients, which perked Ami's interest, stubborn actresses, and Minako was all ears. Seems they had jobs, real human jobs. Well-paying jobs at that. It confused the senshi, they could not make out what was going on. But at the moment, they were not a threat.

"Oh..Oh my god. Helios kun?" Chibi-usa cried. And Mamoru quickly turned to where she was staring at.

"Hotaru chan?" Haruka and Michru questioned.

"Who is the girl she's with?" Haruka asked.

"I've never seen her before Haruka." Michiru replied.

"Just what is going on here?" Usagi asked exasperated.

"Why is Helios kun and Hotaru chan with that girl?" Chibi-Usa asked, a bit jealous.

Behind them, the four man stood up. Shocking the girls.

"Master!" Mamoru looked shocked hearing that, in the past, they had served him, then they served Beryl. Now this little girl? Is the girl an enemy? A new threat they knew nothing about? If only Setsuna was here.

"Hey wait you guys. The girl's hair style." Minako was first to realize the moon royal's hairstyle.

"What?" Usagi suddenly looked to Chibi-usa. "I have no other daughter right?"

"No, of course not!" Chibi-Usa more or less shouted. Not that she knew of at least. But the girl, looked different from them somehow.

"Maybe she's yours then?"

"S-Shut up baka Usagi!" Chibi blushed furiously.

"Shhh. I want to hear what's going on." Makto whispered. And they all shut up.

"Master, where we're you?" Lir asked.

"Master, it's dangerous for a little girl to go out by herself." Enki kneeled to her height. Making sure there was no bodily harm done to her.

The girl giggled again, "Really, I am fine. I went to see a sister of mine. And picked up someone to join us."

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, their thoughts the same, 'Hotaru is an only child.'

The girl introduced her guards to her guest. "Gibil, Lir, Sidhe and Enki. This is my sister Persephone. And the current priest to Elysion, Helios. He will be joining us as my companion and scribe."

"WHAT?!" Voices explodes from behind them exposing six girls and one man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's 3 in the morning. The things I do for you guys. But here's another chapter.

It's starting to shape out nicely. The muse has finally returned to me! Yay!

Next chapter, should be up sometime next week, hopefully. I want to enjoy my last 3 weeks of vacation.


End file.
